


Made it Orgasmic Mad & Wet

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly
Summary: 妈耶希望不要有人看到..也不要有人评论





	Made it Orgasmic Mad & Wet

“叫我干嘛？”王嘉尔皱眉看着段宜恩，对方刚用白色毛巾擦干头发，漂过的颜色似乎不再掉了。

“真的把歌给我？”段宜恩眼里闪着兴奋的光芒。

王嘉尔最不爽段宜恩这幅装的人畜无害的嘴脸，这会儿还在他面前装清纯呢。没好气地说：“合作OK？你不要就算了。”

“我要啊。”段宜恩拉住王嘉尔的手腕把人禁锢在狭小的墙角，这三个字在晚上听来就过于暧昧了。

王嘉尔推了推段宜恩的胸口，说他该回去了。

“今晚别走了吧。”段宜恩的表情是乞求的，可手下的力道确是不容忽视的命令。

王嘉尔刚想问为什么，段宜恩就用他准备了泡泡浴堵住自己所有的退路。

其实他们之间也是段宜恩占主动更多，王嘉尔从来不敢当面撩他，因为就算不撩，段宜恩对他也足够热情。一撩可能就再也无法在粉丝面前维持好朋友和爱情之间暧昧的状态了。

王嘉尔泡在浴缸里，回忆起上次直播，如果他不伸手段宜恩是不是就直接把巧克力递进他嘴里了。

真是过分，这么多年培养出来的默契就让他越来越肆无忌惮了。

正想着呢，流氓进来，暧昧的眼神把他浑身上下打量个遍，最后“好心”地放下一件睡袍：“我看你没带衣服进来。”

好像是饱了眼福后满足地离开，连关门都是轻柔的。

王嘉尔撇撇嘴，立刻起身擦干身上的水珠，段宜恩进来其实是告诉他，别让他等太久。

 

“嗯？”王嘉尔挑挑眉，段宜恩竟然真的伏在桌上看编曲和歌词，被粉丝称赞的天仙手此时正握着笔不知道在修改什么。流氓真的不耍流氓了？王嘉尔觉得奇怪，毕竟他俩第二天都没行程的日子少之又少。

我觉得它对我很重要，Jack.

段宜恩站起身，王嘉尔的刘海还在向下滴水，氤氲着湿气的小狗眼没了粉丝口中行走春药的气势，此刻更像是求抱抱的小puppy，段宜恩每一次看王嘉尔的眼睛都情不自禁地吻上去，即使王嘉尔从不愿意与他长时间对视。

“为什么重要？”王嘉尔制止段宜恩的动作，非要一个令他满意说法的语气。

段宜恩浅浅的吻王嘉尔的眼睛，看对方顺从地垂下的睫毛，声音小得好似呓语：“因为你很少对我主动。”

“写歌怎么就是主动了？”王嘉尔嘴上逞能，身体已经贴住了段宜恩的。

段宜恩手下用力把两人位置对调，王嘉尔半坐半靠在桌面，仰头和段宜恩接吻。两人嘴边拉出暧昧银丝的时候，段宜恩抵住王嘉尔的额头：“你不是最怕fan们想我们俩是这种关系了吗？”

“可是我也喜欢你。”王嘉尔又垂下眼帘，语气好像沾了委屈，酸酸涩涩。

什么狗狗，是小奶猫吧。段宜恩顺从心意地重新吻住王嘉尔的唇，浅浅的亲吻混合着低沉的“我爱你”冲击着王嘉尔本来就一片混沌的大脑。

果然事情免不了发展成这样，当段宜恩的手指隔着睡袍一点一点揉捻他的乳头，王嘉尔意料之中地笑了一下，粗重的喘息声从湿润的唇瓣溢出。

段宜恩的手约过他拉上了窗帘。窗帘拉上的瞬间好像按动了什么开关，段宜恩的动作变得野蛮起来，扯下他半边的睡袍，用虎牙啃咬他的乳尖。

王嘉尔皱着眉头想躲，他一向来不适应如此快进入状态，可段宜恩明显太会讨好他了，一边做着这种事，一边还能游刃有余地告诉他，自己很高兴，能拥有一首属于他俩的歌。

On My Way  
On Markson’s Wedding  
...

又或者是别的，往往最简单字母可以代表最多。

“没穿内裤？”段宜恩的手不知道什么时候已经滑进王嘉尔的股缝，低沉的笑声惹得王嘉尔狠狠瞪了他。

“你又没给我拿。”王嘉尔作势要推段宜恩，可手掌到了胸膛拐了弯，反倒是解开了段宜恩睡衣的扣子。

段宜恩对待情事还是有耐心的，更何况他们很久没做了，他不想弄伤王公主。

修长的手指在臀瓣上画了个弧线绕到前段，握住上下运动的刹那，王嘉尔的低吟从抿紧的嘴唇中溢出。

段宜恩从生理到心理都太会让他幸福到轻飘飘了，王嘉尔胡乱想着，身体又往段宜恩那边靠近几分。

每一次段宜恩都会选他，不管问题是什么，段宜恩的回答只有Jackson。即使他逢场作戏让段宜恩选别人，甚至过分地把成员推到段宜恩那边，段宜恩会用那种看穿人的眼神盯到他心虚。回去还装作委屈，最后在床上把一切都要回来。

段宜恩还是有几次选别人的，他有点吃醋来着，可是又觉得醋意似乎来得太容易，好像自己有多小心眼似的。

“你和斑斑很好的时候我也会不开心。”段宜恩依然坦然承认这一点，王嘉尔最爱段宜恩的坦然。虽然演唱会上偶尔的调戏让他害怕，可他又是喜欢的。

喜欢和段宜恩装作不熟然后看段宜恩瞬间移动到自己身边。

“嘎嘎？”段宜恩不满王嘉尔的不专心，手上的速度加快，这才把人弄回神。

王嘉尔嘟着嘴索要亲吻：“你再不做下一步，我......”

性感的大腿贴上段宜恩的滚烫，王嘉尔用膝盖浅浅地摩擦，那处让他又爱又恨的巨物再一次涨大，王嘉尔甚至能隔着布料想象它此刻的状态。

一根手指伸进里面，段宜恩感觉到王嘉尔的情动，微微弯了弯手指就让怀里的人浑身战栗，白皙的臀肉泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，段宜恩满意地将手伸进抽屉。

王嘉尔的乳头被吮吸着，前段也被照顾得很好，正迷失在情欲的海洋中，忽然被后穴的硬物拉回了现实。

“什么啊？”奶声奶气的问句此刻也沾染了暧昧的气息，烟嗓不再如同粉丝们讲的那样攻气十足，而是湿漉漉的粘哒哒的雄性荷尔蒙，让人不自觉想要捧在心尖再狠狠征服。

段宜恩把不是很硬却存在感十足的方形物件往里按了按：“你喜欢的那个口味的巧克力。”

“我让你吃你没吃的那个？”王嘉尔瞪大了眼睛，眸子里清明了些许。

“对啊。”段宜恩重新握住王嘉尔的前端，开始有技巧地撸动。

王嘉尔几乎没有办法思考，想说话开口的却只有呻吟。

“喜欢的话就要把它吃进去。”段宜恩并没有把整颗巧克力都塞进去，一半露在外面，却随着他不断的调戏，后穴一张一合将剩下一半慢慢吞吃进去。

又羞又恼的小奶猫此时只好逞逞口舌之快，断断续续地骂段宜恩是流氓。

后穴的温度渐渐升高，王嘉尔自己都能感觉到里面的巧克力融化，变成粘稠的液体，而那些坚果正刺激着他的肠壁。

段宜恩早已脱光自己的衣物，王嘉尔的睡袍还半挂不挂在身上，身上起了薄汗，粉嫩嫩的身体简直引人犯罪。

这次一进入就是三根手指，很久没被疼爱过的小穴受不了这样的刺激，穴口一圈粉嫩的皮肤全部绷紧，王嘉尔呻吟加大了音量，软了双腿，无力地靠在段宜恩身上，两手急着撸动段宜恩的巨物。

“变更大了你会疼。”段宜恩的轻笑让王嘉尔很恼火，嘴巴在他的耳朵根处又亲又咬。

段宜恩腾出手捏了捏王嘉尔有弹性的小脸：“怪不得都叫你puppy”

“对啊，我有我的王狗朴狗。”王嘉尔总是知道怎么一瞬间点燃段宜恩的妒火，不过在床上，就是两人彼此明白却不点破的情趣了。

段宜恩粗暴地把人翻身背对着自己，分泌的肠液已经几乎把巧克力都带了出来，段宜恩啧了一声，说嘉嘉这么性急。

手指沾满润滑慢悠悠地把之前的巧克力全部抠出，毕竟段宜恩的那处会把小穴所有的褶皱都填满，万一留了坚果在里面太容易受伤了。

乳头被骚刮着，时不时被指甲狠狠掐住，王嘉尔迷失在胸前的快感中，伞状头部就这样顶进来。

“嗯——啊......”整个背部都绷直了，王嘉尔立刻要住下唇不让自己叫出声。

“放心，我房间隔音特别好。”段宜恩的话给他打了一剂强心针，可随后他又说道：“忍一下。”

没等王嘉尔反应过来忍一下是什么意思，整根粗壮的肉棒就全部顶进来，让王嘉尔的破碎的呻吟更加妩媚。

段宜恩等待王嘉尔适应，细细密密的吻从脖颈一路向下，感受到对方身体的放松。

“你，你动一下——”王嘉尔受不了段宜恩总是吊着他，扭动一下屁股。

段宜恩扣住对方的肩膀不让他自给自足：“唱一段给哥哥听，我就动。”

“你——他妈的——嗯……啊......”王嘉尔的骂声被段宜恩稍微的进出打断。

“唱不唱？”段宜恩的手还在王嘉尔饱满的胸肌上作乱。

“No.”王嘉尔给了最干脆的回答，却在段宜恩威胁性的狠狠一顶中坍塌了防线。

瞬间眼眶湿润的小奶猫用浓重的鼻音哼出那些调调。段宜恩依然拥有全世界独一无二的王嘉尔。

满意的哥哥终于开始满足弟弟的要求，深深浅浅地律动起来。

王嘉尔舒服得直哼哼，闭上眼睛顺从地享受来之不易的这一切。

段宜恩很会照顾王嘉尔，尤其是在床上。从深深浅浅的戳刺渐渐变成大操大干，连王嘉尔断断续续的呻吟都变得越来越带有媚意。因快感而溢出的生理盐水随着段宜恩每一个深顶被舔掉随后又被新一轮的进攻重新逼出。

王嘉尔恩恩啊啊的呻吟越来越密集，伸手想要抚慰前面却被段宜恩握住了命根。

“你松开！”王嘉尔转头瞪着段宜恩，可这幅眼角带泪的景象更让段宜恩有欺负的欲望。

“不松。”

“松开啊，混蛋……啊......嗯唔......”段宜恩突然开始进攻他的敏感点，王嘉尔的大脑断了片，几乎无法思考。

段宜恩不肯放开，后面的快感又太强烈，王嘉尔哭哭啼啼地什么都喊了，Marky也没有用，hiong和欧巴都不管事儿，连叫daddy段宜恩都只是舔舔他的耳垂夸他乖，一只手扣住他的腰，再一次毫无怜惜地贯穿他。

快感好像越积越多，王嘉尔的前端不得释放，终于在段宜恩的辛勤劳动中，王嘉尔扬起脖颈，后穴有规律的收缩着，甚至喷溅出许多滚烫的汁液冲刷着段宜恩敏感的龟头。

段宜恩发出舒爽的叹息，王嘉尔几乎整个人趴在桌子，双腿软得直打颤。然而高潮过后更为敏感的身体立刻被段宜恩拉入下一轮战场，段宜恩的每一次进出都更快更急，变着花样欺负那颗不起眼的小突起。

“慢......慢一点，”王嘉尔哭哭啼啼地央求，而屁股却诚实地迎合着段宜恩进出的频率。

囊袋打在臀肉上的响声和男人的低吼，暧昧的呻吟，都在夜色中格外清晰。段宜恩松开长时间没有释放而涨成紫色的阴茎，前端颤颤巍巍流出一点白色黏液。

把软乎乎的小人往自己这边带，温热的肠道包裹着段宜恩的欲望，他真的甘愿溺死在王嘉尔身上。

王嘉尔没从快感中回神，又被人握住了性器，在光滑的A4纸上书写。敏感的玲口摩擦纸面，王嘉尔惊叫着射出来，而段宜恩捏着他的粉茎，用流出的精液写下：

This is for my dream.  
This is for my love.

王嘉尔凭借混沌的大脑和眼前的模糊依稀辨认出这些话，感受到从后方射精的灼热又全部喷在自己的那点上，终于眼前一黑，再差点要倒下去的时候被段宜恩捞起来，被人像对待珍宝一样胡乱亲吻，密密麻麻，湿热而温柔。

“这样让我以后怎么听这首歌。”王嘉尔哭哭啼啼地把眼泪全部抹在段宜恩胸口。

段宜恩小心翼翼地抠出精液：“累了先睡吧，我帮你清理。”

“答非所问，哼。”王嘉尔在段宜恩怀里找了个舒服的位置，磨蹭了一下就沉沉睡去。

新歌发布的那天，小王还是红着脸点了赞。

(///▽///)


End file.
